


What do People Do?

by dellielane



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, First Time, LMAO, adding more as i go, mama puffy supremacy, mention of daddy issues, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, people forget a lot, ramble, repetitive, sally the salmon is mentioned once, stream wrecked me, updated randomly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellielane/pseuds/dellielane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. the Collector and the Builder

What do people do?

People forget how old the two friends are. That the kids who stand in front of the Blood God are children. One just turned seventeen, the other still sixteen.

They forget that the two boys have been through more trauma than most would experience in their entire life. They forget that the children sacrificed their lives, for the city created to escape the tyranny of their rulers. That one died to the hands of the **Puppeteer** twice, while the other died to the **Arsonist** , and the **Anarchist** in a swirl of colors.

They forget that the leaders still make mistakes, that they are still learning and growing and experiencing the world. They are blamed for what has happened; while part of it is their fault, not all of it is. Some of it is on the **Conductor** , and the **Alcoholic** , and the **Lawyer**.

They forget the names of the boys. One hailed as Theseus, the other as a “yes man,” a pushover.

They forget that when the odds are stacked against them, the boys will fight tooth and nail to protect each other.

They forget that their innocence is gone, taken by the very people who swore to protected them.

And as the **Collector** and the **Builder** stand, looking at the crater that was once a safe place for them, maybe, just maybe, the people won't forget this time.


	2. the Anarchist

What do people do?

People sneer at him, the result of a government experiment gone wrong. Taken in by someone like him, a man with wings. They stare at him, the hybrid with normal looking siblings and a winged father.

They watch as he participates in tournament after tournament, determined to prove he is just as good as them, but is shunned instead.

They scream his name in fear as he chants, “Blood for the Blood God!”

They look in awe as he manages to defeat the **Puppeteer** , someone they thought was unbeatable.

They leave him alone, farming potatoes, until he is sent a letter that causes him to rush to his brothers’ side.

They stare in horror as the **Alcoholic** tells him to execute the **Builder** , which he regretfully does, before sending the rest of the crowd in whirls of color.

They feel betrayed, as he does, as he tells his younger brother to die like a hero.

They refuse to leave him alone, claiming he needs to pay for his crimes.

They yell in fury as he releases Withers into the once glorious city. 

The **Anarchist** finally achieves his goal, before being informed by the **Father** that the **Conductor** wants to return to this world.


	3. the Amnesiac

What do people do?

They choose sides, not people.

They fight and fight, and keep going until they’re dead.

They don’t notice the **Amnesiac** writing down everything he needs to remember in a book they don’t know about.

They don’t expect him to help the **Anarchist** and **Collector** , giving back the former’s armor in minutes, and slowly returning his weapons.

They don’t realize that he is slowly becoming friends with everyone, becoming more powerful everyday. 

They stare at the ruins of the once great city, distracted, as the **Father** offers him a place away from the chaos, adopting yet another son. 

They forget that there is peace in the white wonderland, far away from the strings of the **Puppeteer**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiii  
> the US is a shitshow


	4. the Father

They invite him to the doomed city, forcing the **Father** to kill his own son; leaving his grandson fatherless.

They often forget the hardcore god is someone who would do anything for his children, even though he sides with the **Anarchist** , the oldest in his makeshift family.

They imprison him in his own home, just for helping his own child. Making him watch as they execute the pink-haired hybrid, only for the latter to escape and owe the **Puppeteer** his life.

They don’t expect him to take revenge on the nation that succeeded in one of the twin’s death, and tried to kill the other. Destroying the place the two youngest called their home.

They don’t see his reaction as his dead son asks to be brought back, believing he could help his once glorious nation.

They turn their back on him, as he adopts the **Amnesiac** , slowly refilling the hole in his heart.

Most of all, they, and the **Father** , forget about the **Collector** and **Builder** , leaving them fatherless once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been MIA. this is me being passive aggressive about philza minecraft.
> 
> this is not my best. sorry


	5. the Mother

When they first saw her on her duckling’s sever, she quickly started filling up the creeper holes. Repairing all the scars on the ground, slowly reintroducing simple beauty back. 

They watched as she became a knight to the reinstated king. Appointed by the help of her duckling. 

They bought flowers from her and her fiance’s flower shop, built next to the **Amnesiac** and the **Orphan’s** ice cream shop. 

They prepared and gathered with her, the day before the doomed city’s finale.

They feel shocked as all the supplies her allies spent so long to gather are sabotaged.

They feel her shock and disbelief at the crater that stands in place of the once enclosed city, orchestrated by her duckling, the **Anarchist** , and the **Father**. 

They bear witness to her grief and rage as she burns down the house she built for her duckling; realizing that he never cared about her, that he willingly manipulated the the **Collector** and the **Builder,** and that she should’ve never continued to let the **Puppeteer** walk over his family, friends, allies, and even enemies. 

They watch as the **Mother** grows a thicker skin, determined to give the children one more glimpse of their childhood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. But here's Mama Puffy supremacy!


	6. the Orphan

They first meet him soon after the birth of a new nation, born from the blood of its fathers. 

They watch him as he grows up with only one parent, the  **Shapeshifter** long gone. The first, but not the last person to leave him. 

They vote as he and the  **Baker** enter the election, running against his own father. Watching as the  **Alcoholic** exiles two more loved ones, fueling the flames of insanity. He feels the gaze of the  **Conductor** as he tears down the walls his father built to protect them. 

They listen as he cries that he was never on the newly named city’s side, rather a spy for the rebellion. As he does his best to convince his father to trust him. 

They rebuild after the destruction caused by the throes of insanity and chaos. Helping the city return to its former glory, only for it to be destroyed for the final time. 

They wonder why he would sabotage the citizens’ effort to protect their homes. Burning the supplies and watching on the sidelines as TNT and withers claim the last life of his home. 

None of them realize that they had contributed to his inevitable fate. Bringing the saying to life; “Like Father, like Son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, you can tell I don't watch him. Eh, I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this. If not, that's okay. I hope you are having a good day, and if you aren't, I hope it gets better!  
> If you have any question or ideas, feel free to contact me @dellielane on twitter.


End file.
